worldofylemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Aliper Tage
Aliper Tage (, ') is one of the player characters in Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay. He is owned by Megared5. Introduction "" A human who lived most of his life with his Chimera brother. After learning how to use magic and how to use twin swords, he decided to travel the world, bored of the live in his village. Appearance and Personality History Past Born in the Talsa Village in the Salamandra Root. Raised by his older brother, Riji Tage, because his parents passed away when he was 4 years old. He was interested in magic since he can remember, and his brother helped him understand the concept of magic. With the help of his brother he learned some basic artes by the age of 14, as a reward Riji gifted to Aliper a tome used by his father, who was a popular mage in their village, Oersted Tage. At the year of 16, having learned some more artes with the help of people in his village, he decided to learn to use twin swords, so he went to Slatermar City in search of somebody who could help him, during which time he met Zowie Gunrock, his twin sword mentor, and Sakimru Vrael, who was a sort of rival/friend during their training. At the year of 19, after having finished his training with the twin swords, he decided to pay his brother a visit after being 3 years without seeing him. In that reunion Aliper told his brother that he was planning to travel around the world, because he thought the life in the village got boring and because his mentor told him to do so. At the year of 20, he finally decided to start his journey around the world, as a goodbye gift and good luck charm, his brother gave him one of the two bracelets he always weared. Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay Fighting Style and Abilities * ''' Relationships * - Gallery filename.jpg|description Trivia * Only his brother or close friends are able to tell when he is angry. * He learned to use Twin Swords for two reasons: Because he liked them and because he needed to defend himself in close combat. * He has trouble starting learning something new, but after starting he will learn it. * He hates eating, because of how his brother used to try experimental recipes on him, but still eats to survive. * He loves learning, but if something is boring after learning it he will tend to forget it. * Because his brother bracelet is in his right arm, he tends to grab it, not wanting to lose it. * "Aliper" is a combination of megared's real name and the word "Hiper", which is the user that he tends to use. While "Tage" is a combination of the words "Sage" and "Tager". Artist's Comments Red: A character to made to be like me and not be like me at the same time. Was going to be originally only a mage, but at the end decided to give him swords due to the class system. Due to him being partly inspired by me, some of the people he knows are inspired in other people I have met.Category:Characters Category:Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human